For example, a stabilizer arrangement for the chassis of a motor vehicle has been known from DE 100 02 455 A1, with its actuator energized with independent energy, counteracting any roll, if necessary. The actuator is provided with an electromechanical actuating drive, its rotor driving a threaded spindle provided with a threaded nut. A transmission is connected to this electromechanical actuating drive, converting a longitudinal shift of the threaded nut on the threaded spindle into a rotating motion around the rotational axis of the actuator. In this case, the actuator is allocated between two stabilizer halves and rotates them in reference to one another in order to counteract a roll. In the known arrangement, electric current is supplied as an independent energy driving the motor of the electromechanical actuating drive. However, hydraulic drives can be used as well, in which the hydraulic fluid moves a working piston, for example. These so-called active roll stabilizers must provide relatively great power, because the undesired roll moments of approximately 300 Nm have to be counteracted in only 400 milliseconds. Though hydraulic drive concepts can provide such power relatively easy, due to the high power density of hydraulic applications, electromechanically active roll stabilizers are bound by practical limits. Due to the fact that, using the conventionally installed 12 V vehicle power, the electric current required to provide such power usually results in unacceptably high values, which can lead to an unacceptable heating of the wiring harness. In hydraulic applications, appropriately strong pumps must be provided in order to ensure the necessary power, which increases the costs of the roll stabilizers.